Capacitors are one type of component which is commonly used in the fabrication of integrated circuits, for example in DRAM circuitry. A typical capacitor is comprised of two conductive electrodes separated by a non-conducting dielectric region. As integrated circuitry density has increased, there is a continuing challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitance despite typical decreasing capacitor area. The increase in density of integrated circuitry has typically resulted in greater reduction in the horizontal dimension of capacitors as compared the vertical dimension. In some cases, the vertical dimension of capacitors has increased.
One manner of forming capacitors is to initially form an insulative material within which a capacitor storage node electrode is formed. For example, an array of capacitor electrode openings for individual capacitors is typically fabricated in such insulative capacitor electrode-forming material, with a typical insulative electrode-forming material being silicon dioxide doped with one or both of phosphorus and boron. The capacitor electrode openings are typically formed by etching. However, it can be difficult to etch the capacitor electrode openings within the insulative material, particularly where the openings are deep.
While the invention was motivated in addressing the above identified issues, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.